


Pre-Party Banter

by storiofmylife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiofmylife/pseuds/storiofmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written using a Texts From Last Night post as a prompt. The girls are prepping for a night out and Marlene's honesty can be a little too much sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Party Banter

**Author's Note:**

> Written using this TFLA as a prompt:  
> (469): I put so much effort into my vagina today. If I don’t get laid tonight I’m gonna be pissed.

The party was going to be a hit. Why? Because Marlene Mckinnon was determined for it to be that way. She had literally no idea who was hosting the shindig but rumors told it was a Hufflepuff. While they didn’t usually hold up to Gryffindor parties, the Badgers certainly knew how to throw a party or two. She grinned at herself in the mirror within her wardrobe. Mary and Dorcas were by their respective beds getting ready as well. Emmeline lounged on Marlene’s bed as she waited for the three girls to be prepared enough to head down to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

Marlene, feeling content enough with her outfit and makeup, let out a sigh as she dropped down beside Emmeline. The room was quiet except for the music in the background. Lily was opting out of the party since she had Prefect rounds that evening. Such a shame since in Marly’s opinion her red-headed roommate could use a good glass of whiskey. “Think any suitable wizards will be there tonight?” Emmeline’s question filled up the empty space in the room.

“Doubtful.” Mary’s remark had them all laughing.

“I need there to be at least someone acceptable there.”

“Marls you say that now but by the end of the night you’ll have much lower standards.” Instead of feeling insulted by Dorcas’ remarks, Marlene made a noise of agreement. Emmeline’s elbow jabbed at her side.

“What? It’s true.” Even Marlene was fully aware of what a solid amount of alcohol could do to her standards. “I put so much effort into my vagina today. If I don’t get laid tonight I’m going to be livid.” The girls around her let out snorts and laughs at her admission. Even after all these years they still could be surprised by the things Marlene said. It was her ability to fluctuate between calm and blunt that threw them off often enough. She did do some of it on purpose, of course. The Gryffindor enjoyed bringing laughter to the spaces around her. The sadness around the world lately enticed her to do it.

“How exactly…?” Emmeline let her voice trail off with a grimace. “Never mind, I don’t want to know.”

“Of course you don’t. You don’t need to know. Unless you plan on being the one to get in my knickers, Vance.” Marlene tried her hardest to keep it together but ended up letting out more laughter than before. It became infectious enough for Emmeline to join in. Marlene rolled onto her side and ended up nearly cuddling against her friend. “Oi! You two almost ready? I want to get there before Black steals all the good liquor.” Her head perked up from the bed as she watched her roommates move around.

“He’d share with you anyway.” Dorcas raised an eyebrow at her and Marlene glared.

“He’d share but there’d be a price for it.”

“You could always have him admire your vagina efforts.”

“You could always be left behind, Dorky.” The two glared at one another before Mary pulled them from another stare off.

“Let’s go, ladies!” Marlene got up and flung herself towards Lily, placing a loud kiss on her cheek.

“Don’t wait up for us, dear! Also make sure you watch out for those big bad rule breakers tonight!”


End file.
